


P.S. I Love You

by remy (iamremy)



Series: 12 days of wincestmas - 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Separated Winchesters (Supernatural), but like v mild angst, late seasons wincest, the boys just miss each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/remy
Summary: Sam can't sleep without hearing Dean's voice, even if Dean's not physically there with him right now.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: 12 days of wincestmas - 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601026
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	P.S. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sintari (OriginalSintari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/gifts).



> something short and sweet this time :) and yes, i definitely headcanon dean having a separate ringtone for sam. i know they wouldn't on the show, considering how quickly they go through phones there'd really be no point, but it's just something sweet i like to imagine.

Dean has only just managed to get to sleep when his phone rings, the speakers playing a tinny rendition of _Sweet Child of Mine_ – the ringtone he’s set specifically for Sam’s number. Immediately he is wide awake again, sitting up in bed and groping around on the bedside stand for his phone.

“Hey,” he says the moment he picks up. “You home?”

“Hi,” comes Sam’s quiet voice. “Yeah, I just got back home. Did I wake you up?”

“No,” lies Dean. “How come you’re not in bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sam admits.

Dean makes a humming sound as he sits back against the headboard, shifting until he’s comfortable. “Everything all right, Sammy?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Sam answers. “I just… I just miss you.”

Something inside Dean softens. “Aw, Sammy,” he says, slumping a little. “I miss you too, baby.”

“I’m not used to this,” Sam continues. “Being away from you like this. Like, I know you’re all right, and I know you’ll be back home soon, but I just…” He trails off.

Dean understands. “Me too,” he admits quietly. “Like, I could barely sleep all week, man. It’s just fuckin’ weird, not having you right there next to me. And not just in bed,” he adds. “In general. On the hunt, and while talkin’ to witnesses, and next to me in the car.”

“Yeah,” says Sam, and there is a crackling sound through the speakers as he exhales. “God, Dean. This is the last time I let you talk me into going off on two separate hunts.”

Dean chuckles at that. “Yeah, but we had no choice, man. People were dying.”

“Yeah,” repeats Sam. “I know. It just… sucks.”

“Mm, it does,” agrees Dean. “Tell you what – when I get back home, me and you, mini-vacation. We go wherever you want. Sound good?”

“Really?” Sam sounds surprised.

“Yeah, why not?” asks Dean, absently tapping the fingers of his free hand against the bedside stand. “It’s been a while since we had some time to ourselves, man. I’d say we’re overdue.”

“That sounds great, Dean.“ 

Dean doesn’t have to be able to see Sam to know he’s smiling; it’s right there in his voice, and Dean finds himself smiling too when he answers. "Got any place in mind?”

“No, not really,” Sam tells him. “We can decide once you’re home.”

“Cool, okay, let’s do that,” Dean answers.

There is silence for a few moments, during which Dean can hear Sam moving around in bed, the sheets making odd whispering sounds through the speaker. “So,” Dean says, partly to break the silence, and partly so he can make Sam laugh, “what are you wearing?”

As expected, Sam lets out a laugh. “Seriously, Dean?”

“What?” Dean pretends to be incredulous. “Man can’t ask the love of his damn life what he’s wearing?”

“Dean!” Sam’s blushing, Dean knows. It’s evident in his tone. He always gets shy whenever Dean verbalizes just how much Sam means to him.

He should do that more, he thinks. Sam always looks gorgeous when he’s blushing. Suddenly Dean misses him with an aching ferocity, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. He resolves to get up in the morning as early as he can, and be home as fast as possible. It’s only been a week since he’s been away from Sam, but God, it’s been a week too long.

“Dean?”

He swallows, and hastily wipes at the wetness in his eyes. “Yeah, Sammy?”

“You all right?” Sam sounds concerned, and Dean realizes he’s been quiet a while.

“I’m fine,” he answers gently. “Was just thinking, that’s all.”

“Yeah? What were you thinking?”

Dean slides down the headboard until he’s half-sitting up, half-lying down. “Just how much I miss you,” he answers with raw truthfulness. “Man, I’m never doing this again. What a stupid fuckin’ idea this was.”

Sam lets out a short laugh. “No arguments there.” There is another pause, and then Sam adds, “By the way, I’m wearing a shirt. And my boxers.”

Dean grins. “You are, huh.” Sam knows just how to cheer him up, he always has, and it never fails to make Dean’s heart grow three sizes. “Which shirt?”

“It’s actually one of yours,” Sam tells him.

“Oh.” And now Dean is _extremely_ interested in what had previously just been a half-serious joke. “Which one would that be, Sammy?”

“Mm, not telling you,” Sam answers, teasing.

“Man, come on, Sammy!”

“You wanna know, you’re gonna have to come here and find out,” Sam tells him. The hint of playfulness in his tone is driving Dean up the fucking wall.

“Yeah? You gonna keep it on till then?”

“Dean, this shirt is not coming off till you come here and do it yourself,” Sam tells him, and now he sounds completely serious.

“You keep that up, darlin’, I’ll jump in the car right now,” Dean says, and he means it, too.

Sam laughs. “I’d love that, but you do need sleep, you know. It’s a long drive. What, six hours?”

“I’ll make it in four,” Dean promises.

“Dean, no!” Sam says. “Don’t do anything rash, you idiot, I’ll still be here in the morning!”

“But that’s such a long time!” He’s not whining, he's _not_.

“Patience is a virtue, Dean.”

Damn Sam, that little tease. The moment Dean’s home he’s going to bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him six ways to Sunday, see how he likes _that_.

“Mm, sounds like a promise,” says Sam, and Dean realizes he’s spoken the words out loud.

“That’s because it is,” he tells Sam.

“Good,” Sam says quietly. “I’ll be waiting.”

Dean’s throat is suddenly dry, all mirth vanishing. “I’ll be home before you know it, baby.”

“I’m counting on it,” Sam answers, just as seriously. His voice has gone soft, the way it does when he’s beginning to get sentimental, and Dean can just imagine the look on his face, pretty eyes and soft, pink mouth, and all he wants is to be there next to him, to be able to touch him and hold him–

“Sammy, baby, go to bed,” Dean tells him, a little hoarse. “You’ve been driving all day, you’re probably tired.” He doesn’t say that if he continues talking to Sam for any longer, he’s probably going to do something embarrassing like cry.

Sam understands, anyway. “Yeah, I am,” he says. “You go to bed, too, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Goodnight, Sammy.”

“‘Night, Dean.” Sam sounds like he’s smiling again, and Dean can just _see_ the wistfulness on his face.

“Sammy?”

“Mm?”

Dean clears his throat. “I love you,” he says quietly. A few years ago he would have rather taken a knife to the gut than say the words out loud, in some futile attempt to appear suave and manly and keep the stuff that actually mattered buried deep down inside. And now – now it’s all he can do to resist the urge to repeat them over and over till they’re written into Sam’s bones, into his soul.

“I love you too,” Sam answers, and he sounds so tender, so damn sweet, that Dean has to remind himself once more that it’s a bad idea to jump into the car and drive to him right this instant.

Instead he just smiles into the darkness even though Sam can’t see it, and slides further down the headboard until he’s lying all the way down. He doesn’t hang up, instead putting the phone on speaker and placing it next to his pillow. Sam hasn’t hung up either, and when Dean closes his eyes, he can pretend that the sound of Sam’s breaths is coming from next to him instead of miles and miles away.

He falls asleep to the sound of Sam’s deep, even, breathing, and even in his dreams he counts down the seconds till he’s home again.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's curious, sam was wearing dean's old led zeppelin shirt ;D
> 
> comment and let me know what songs you think dean would use as a ringtone for sam!
> 
> love,  
> remy


End file.
